wwrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Westworld
Westworld is a meticulously-crafted, artfully-designed immersive world. It is developed and operated by Delos, Inc. Guests within Westworld live free of rules, laws or judgment. Westworld is comprised of five hundred and twenty square miles of grandeur. Guests can immerse themselves in an ultrarealistic depiction of the 19th century American Western Frontier. The park features towns, homesteads, rivers, farms, and other points of interest. These places are populated by '''hosts, '''the lifelike synthetics designed by the park's creators. Entering the park Westworld is the only vacation where guests don’t have to pack a thing. The park is all inclusive, and bespoke clothing awaits each guest, along with everything needed to enjoy their stay. Guests are freed of modern inconveniences that inhibit their ability to sever ties with the outside world. Upon booking dates, Delos consultants will work with each guest's local port authority to chart a course to the park. Bring nothing; worry about nothing. Every guest arrival in Westworld begins in the town of Sweetwater. Leaving the Park Even humans need to recalibrate — Westworld is an experience like no other. Accordingly, Delos has designed the world's finest decompression chamber: the Mesa Gold. At the conclusion of each stay, a guest begins the process of gradually reacclimating into the real world. Guests can swap adventure stories with other guests, drink award-winning cocktails, experience food prepared by world-renowned chefs, burn off adrenaline at professional-grade athletic complexes. Even at the Mesa Gold, a guest can fulfill his or her every desire while preparing a return to the ordinary. Locations The grounds of Westworld cover hundreds of miles, sweeping through rocky cliffs and desert vistas, as well as several towns and dozens of farms. Guests are free to roam as they like, exploring the world to uncover the secrets within. Towns * Sweetwater - A centrally located town in Westworld and the starting place for all arriving Guests. One of the most well-populated and frequently visited of all the townships, there is plenty to see and do. * Thornbluff - An up-and-coming town just to the east of Sweetwater. The mayor boasts that it will be as big as San Francisco in a few years, and just as cosmopolitan. Thornbluff is home to a race track and a theatre. * Las Mudas - A Spanish-style village to the south of Sweetwater. It stands between the bucolic plains around Sweetwater and the desert lands further south. * Pariah - A lawless town far from Sweetwater, home to all manner of debauchery. * Deepwillow Rush - A tiny little town on the outskirts of the northeastern end of the park. * Serenity Springs - * City of Sand - The remains of an old narrative on the border of the Unclaimed Territories, much of this veritable ghost town has been swallowed up by the desert that surrounds it. It now stands as little more than a memory and a home to those on the lamb. Farms * Osburn Ranch * McMichael Farm Other * Python Pass * Vulture Point * Camp O'Connelly * Rosedale Quarry * Bonefellow Fields * Fort Clifford * Sawyer's Gulch * The Pricks * Ruby Ridge * Scab-Man's Alley * Stillman Mines * Sierra Canyon Map of the Park Category:Delos Destinations